Orochi
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: ―"No soy más que una serpiente y una pequeña, tú serás Orochi" ―/Sexto lugar en el reto Inicio y Fin del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas


**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto_.

 **Aviso** : _Este Fic participa del Reto Inicio y Final del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._

 _ **Reto:**_ _Lo que dice la lata, elegimos a un personaje (Orochimaru en mí caso) y se nos sortean dos frases, una para el comienzo y otra para el final (estas está en negritas) y debemos construir el medio a partir de esas frases_

* * *

 **Orochi**

 **Entreabrió sus labios, dejando a la vista sus afilados colmillos,** dignos de la creatura que era ella y de su colosal tamaño. Su larga legua se asomó, tanteando, saboreando el aire que la rodeaba. Sus dorados y resplandecientes ojos se llenaban de gozo ante la pequeña criatura que se reflejaba en ellos, un niño moreno de unos doce años de edad y cuyas ropas no eran más que un kimono blanco y sandalias negras.

―¿Quién eres? ―cuestionó el chico inmutado ante la gigantesca serpiente de escamas blancas frente a él― ¿Dónde estamos? ―agregó estudiando sus alrededores, percatándose de que el obscuro vació era su otro compañero.

La serpiente no respondió, acercó su cabeza al chico quedando inmóvil al alcance de su brazo. Para el moreno, el reptil era de verdad impresionante, ahí donde estaba era obvio que de quererlo, aquel ser podía devorarlo sin problema, solo desde su mandíbula inferior hasta la punta de superior donde se asomaban sus orificios nasales llegaba hasta su propio cuello.

El chico extendió su mano colocándola justo arriba del maxilar, entre los orificios nasales… resultando en una sensación agradable. Esperaba que las escamas de la serpiente se sintieran ásperas y rugosas, pero no fue así, sentía que estaba tocándose a sí mismo… y aquello levantó una extraña sospecha en el chico, quien buscó uno de los dorados ojos en aquella extraña creatura que lo miraba, donde él se reflejaba.

―Eres distinta, no eres como las otras ―enunció sin apartar su mano de la serpiente―, eres como yo… acaso… ¿eres yo? ―el chico pudo ver como los ojos de la serpiente se entre cerraban y sintió un suave movimiento en el maxilar que tocaba, había acertado.

― _No soy más que una serpiente y una pequeña ―_ y con aquellas palabras de tonada elegante que resonaron en su pensamiento, la palma del chico se calentó un poco y la sólida sensación en la misma palma se desvanecía siendo remplazada por el vapor en el cual la serpiente se convertía―, _tú serás "Orochi" ―_ y la serpiente se terminó de desvanecer.

―Orochi… ―musitó, contemplando su albina mano, confundido y extrañado por aquellas palabras― ¿Yo soy… Orochi?

Sin aviso, el obscuro vacío se llenó de risas ajenas a las que conocía, miró en todas direcciones pero la obscuridad lo seguía envolviendo, no había nada ni nadie más que él mismo, solo alcanzaba a ver su cuerpo y más nada. Y sin embargo, aquellas risas no lo asustaban, se sentían extrañamente reconfortantes, cálidas, familiares de antaño.

―¿Estas voces… de quiénes son? ―cuestionó intrigado buscando su origen.

― _No es extraño que las hayas olvidado ―_ escuchó a su lado y nuevamente volvió a sentir a la serpiente, esta vez de un tamaño más considerable: seguía siendo inmensa para una como tal, pero la cabeza de esta ahora era solamente dos veces más grande que su mano en lugar del tamaño de su cuerpo.

―Tú las recuerdas… ―pronunció sin dirigirle la mirada a su compañera alvina, al tiempo que sentía como el vientre de esta deslizarse sobre sus piernas, rodeándolas y subiendo por su espalda. Miró de reojo a su derecha encontrando la cabeza del reptil con su mirada fija en él―… Y tú eres yo. Si es así; yo debería poder recordarlas.

― _Como dije, no es extraño que las hayas olvidado, pero el reconocerlas está en tus genes, está en el de todos los seres vivos… ―_ y entonces comprendió de quienes se trataban.

―¿Papá… mamá? ―la serpiente asintió a su respuesta.

― _Cierra los ojos, escucha ―_ y así lo hizo.

Lo primero que escuchó fue una voz masculina, la de su padre el preguntar qué nombre le pondrían a su futuro hijo

 ** _«Me gusta Orochimaru»_**

 ** _«¿Orochimaru? Cariño, ¿no crees que es un poco aterrador?»_**

 ** _«Quizás, pero también es un nombre que representa grandeza ―repuso la madre―, y estoy segura que será un nombre digno de nuestro hijo…»_**

―¿Que yo seré digno del nombre…? ―cuestionó, abriendo sus ojos viendo como la serpiente se deslizaba lejos de él, deteniéndose a sus palabras regresándole la mirada.

― _No has escuchado bien, tú madre dijo que el nombre sería digno de ti._

―Es nombre aterrador tal cual dijo mi padre ―repuso el moreno―, tengo suerte de tener a Jiraiya y Tsunade como amigos… aunque Tsunade me considera raro.

― _Eres raro ―_ repuso la serpiente… lo cual quería decir que era una contestación así mismo, algo que él ya sabía y que aquello simplemente exteriorizaba― _, igual que una serpiente, eres incomprendido; la gente tiene miedo a lo que desconocen y no entiende. Sin embargó, igual que una serpiente eres astuto, hábil, paciente, no te asusta lo desconocido. A ti, lo desconocido te atrae, te fascina; como aquella serpiente._

Sabía muy bien de la que hablaba, ni siquiera tenía que hacer uso de sus memorias, estaba hablando con ella.

―¿Como la que representas?

― _Como la que representamos ―_ corrigió la albina, acercándose a Orochimaru con su cabeza en alto― _, tú madre te nombró como "Orochi" y en su tumba encuentras a una serpiente de tú mismo color, una que según tú sensei representa el renacer…_

―Dices que… esa serpiente ¿era mi madre?

― _Quien sabe ―_ replicó la serpiente sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, apartando la mirada―, _en este mundo todo es posible ―_ la albina regresó la mirada al chico― _, y eso es lo que te atrae ¿no es así?_

―No sabría decir ―por primera vez, Orochimaru bajó su cabeza.

― _Porque no volteas ―_ aquel comentario, casi imperativo le resultó curioso a Orochimaru, alzó su mirada y la serpiente simplemente estaba ahí, observándolo como en un inicio, esperando a que acatara. Tragó grueso y por primera vez algo se sentía fuera de lugar, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo en esta ocasión… y aun así acató la orden, girando lentamente solo para que sus parpados se levantarán violentamente con lo que encontró en aquel paraje obscuro.

―¿Que…? ―un larga hilera de cuerpos suyos dejados atrás, todos puestos a secar; cada uno más deteriorado que el anterior. Regresó su mirada al frente donde la serpiente seguía observándolo sin apartar sus ojos de él. En su fuero interno entendía lo que sucedía.

―No has estado hablando conmigo… no es así.

 _―En parte sí… ―_ respondió la serpiente.

 _«…En parte no»_ escuchó una segunda voz, su voz resonar en su cabeza. Y con ello Orochimaru arqueó ante un terrible dolor en su vientre, sintió como el aire se le desvanecía y algo reptaba por su garganta y antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en algo, una mano idéntica a la suya salió de su boca, forzándolo a caer de rodillas. Su quijada se dislocaba a medida que aquel cuerpo salía cada vez más.

Entendía lo que estaba sucediendo consigo, que era "aquel" que salía de su cuerpo, "aquel" que se puso de pie mientras el caía al obscuro suelo sin fuerzas, era algo sumamente natural para aquellas que hacía referencia su nombre.

Levanto su mirada, encontrando el cuerpo que se alzaba frente a él mirándolo de reojo, con unos ojos idénticos como distantes que le costaba creer que "ese" fuera él: Una mirada fría, desinteresada; facciones endurecidas y que no trasmitían nada, ni siquiera la indiferencia o aburrimiento y fastidio que "él" transmitía.

―"No soy más que una serpiente y una pequeña, tú serás Orochi" ―recitó las palabras que él mismo se había dicho al inicio. Su otro yo giró con su mirada fija en su antiguo ser.

―Por fin lo has entendido.

―Tú eres mi deseo… mi curiosidad, mi ingenio.

―Soy más que eso ―repuso recién nacido―, soy todo aquello que no admites en este momento.

―No, no lo admito; pero lo reconozco al verlo ―replicó con tono apagado―. Eres mis ambiciones. ―y por primera vez, se vio sonreír, una curva que no trasmitía jubilo ni alegría; era arrogancia o prepotencia lo que se dibuja en su propio rostro― ¿Han crecido tanto?

―Lo suficiente como para que ya no las puedas llevarlas contigo.

―Ahora la entiendo… ―repuso Orochimaru, a lo que el otro alzó la ceja―… a Tsunade. Tus ojos… no me gustan.

―Son los tuyos. ―repuso el nuevo Orochimaru con una sonrisa

―No, no son míos… pero tampoco puedo hacer nada al respecto ―su voz era quebrada, dolida, pero aún con fuerza―. Somos la serpiente blanca, algún día…

―¿Dices que renacerás? ―bufó―, no es tu deseo, lo sé.

―No, no lo es. Pero algún día, cuando te veas al espejo si "tú" llegas a ese día, te darás cuenta que serán mis ojos los que vuelvas a ver en ese reflejo.

―Una serpiente no tiene nada que decirle a la piel que ha mudado ―Orochimaru le entregó la espalda a su antiguó ser―, tú no eres más que una serpiente y una pequeña, yo seré Orochi. Hasta nunca.

Escuchó los pasos haciendo eco hasta que nuevamente quedo el vacío.

―Es, ¿estás ahí?

― _Aquí estoy… ―_ volvió a escuchar aquella voz, pudo ver el vientre entrar en su rango visual, levantó su mirada encontrando nuevamente a la serpiente albina.

―Creí… que los dos éramos uno.

― _Somos uno_ ―replicó―, _somos lo que has dicho, somos la serpiente blanca, somos quienes renaceremos, nosotros seremos "Orochi"_

 _―_ No quiero ser "Orochi"

― _Si lo deseas ―_ contestó la serpiente― _, es un deseo que has ocultado en el último instante para que tu nuevo "tú" no descubriera y no te destruyera ―_ los maxilares de la serpiente se abrieron y dislocaron, mostrando una vez más sus alargados colmillos que se hacían a un lado para darle prioridad a otra tarea― _tu deseo en este instante es otro… y es ese el que voy a cumplir._

Orochimaru suspiró e inmediatamente le quitó importancia a las palabras de la serpiente, dándole carta blanca para hacer lo que gustase, mientras que él **c** **erró sus párpados y deseó, con todas sus fuerzas, no despertar jamás.**

* * *

 **Debido a que mi fic anterior existía un conflicto con el personaje principal (tomé a Orochimaru y Tsunade terminó siendo la principal) este es mi fic que participara en el reto de Inicio y Fin. Quiero agradecer a la moderación que me dio la oportunidad de escribir otro fic ya que mi anterior no cumplia con la meta por la razón ya explicada. La otra opción era editarlo para convertir a Orochimaru en el principal, pero me gustó tanto el resultado que no quise cambiarlo. Para los curiosos, dicho fic se llama En tiempo pasado.**

 **En esta ocasión Orochimaru SIN lugar a dudas, es el personaje principal, espero lo disfruten. Como siempre, estaré a la espera de sus reviews, sin más se despide su buen amigo AM. Hasta otra :)**


End file.
